kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Monkey.D.Me
FF Yo! Welcome to my lair mwhahahah, which means i can totally block you in my reign of terror. -squeaks innocently- #Wiki nicknames: Sunny, Sun, SunFi (by most people), and then Fi-chan (Rai), Fi (Carry, Rem, maybe occasionally by people in chat) #Place I live: ... kangaroos? You do know I graduated and moved back to Singapore 2 years ago right? XD. Singapore is sunny, and rainy. 2 seasons. LOL. And very humid. #Boil, shoot, strangle: I'll strangle Kuro cause I told him that, I won't shoot or boil people, goddamn so gruesome o_0. Isn't it better to be nice hammie? -eyes twinkle- OH WAIT, I will torture Carry with blondie cakes. She knows why. #Difference between real sunny and wiki sunny: Real sunny is perhaps more serious than wiki sunny. Real sunny is also crazier, like I would really sniff my bolster like a baby holding a baby bottle and roll around the bed. I would also make random meowing noises at home. \( ^_^)/. Wiki sunny has this evil hammie persona going on apparently, but real sunny is cooped up in her bedroom knitting away while moup does her hammie thing in her cage. Both versions of sunny love food and cake. CAKKKEEEE. #Advice as a responsible mod: tbh I'm not the best person to be asking, since I have my own issues to deal with but er ... hmm, and I'll sound hypocritical as shit since I'm a flawed person. 1) Okay just relax, especially when people undo your edits, don't start an edit war, it serves no purpose except for empty edit counts. The worse imo is when you come into chat, and start blasting the person who undid your edits without listening or reading the edit summary for the reason. 2) for people who come into chat and want to rp, please keep in mind that most people in chat aren't interested in rp, or your OC. It's harsh but don't go on claiming we hate you or being mean because we simply aren't into that. That said, if we do give you feedback on your OC or rp, remember you're the one asking/begging us for feedback, so don't be an ass when we give you constructive opinions/criticism. 3) Don't ever do wiki raids. Worst thing ever. I hate it sooo much. Honestly. 4) It helps if people actually google or read or search obvious stuff, just saying. #Favourite wiki pairing: Rai x Reli. #About Moup: She is my dearest munchkin, and I love her beyond words can describe. She's my guardian angel, whenever I have nightmares, or insomnia, she's always playing and watching her calms me down. She loves to boop my nose, sometimes licking my nose too. And she loves being cuddled <3 i think she only recognises me in the family. #Cruelest person in wiki: Hmm....cruelest people is those who don't believe in Jerza ;_; and those who want to kill hamsters, or those who hate cake ;_; #Nicest person in wiki: I have too many to name, but the chat people are fairly nice to me ^_^. I DON'T LIKE TO PLAY FAVOURITES (bet you're thinking i'm boring af). Wait, I'm NICEST. MWHAHAHAH. On a serious note, my dear closest friends know I really appreciate their friendship <3 #Laziest person in wiki: I won't say Rai ... but er ... idk who else will fit the role. #Cutest being in wiki: OBVIOUSLY MOUP. DUH. How dare you ask this?! #Fave movie: LOTR, Marvel movies, POTC #Fave games to view: TOMB RAIDER!!! And Assassin's Creed <3 #Fave food: Sushi, Cake, Ice cream, desserts mainly EXCEPT BLONDIE CAKES FFS. #Dislikes: I abstain from squid/octopus/jellyfish cause ewww. I also dislike eclairs, and most cream puffs, and sometimes egg tarts for some reason. I dislike using rollerball/inky pens, it's an OCD, I prefer using ballpoint and gel. I collect fountain pens, but I save up for them, just saying in case anyone thinks I'm some rich guy's daughter. I also dislike most branded bag brands, so you'll rarely find me with a LV, Coach, whatever irl, but I did buy my first LV cause only thing I actually like. Bleh. I seriously hate insects, and spiders. #Hammie pictures: Erm ... I have big eyes. HA BEAT THAT ASIAN STEREOTYPE, that become even bigger when I eat my fave food, cause I'm a foodie, but when sleepy, I'm easily grouchy. #Okay so I can't say what I wanna be when i grow up, but lately my dream is to open a cake shop, that has shelves of books for reading, and my own hand dyed yarn on sale <3 #Gossip/rant: I fucking hate people who plagiarise, people on chat/skype know I've had to deal with that kinda shit before because another wiki somehow copied over my wiki's stuff to there (gave many excuses but tbh the story doesn't line up), and then it happened again when some person decided to copy from my wiki, to a rival wiki. Best of all, this person hasn't even bothered to apologise, but apologise to THAT wiki for "the inconvenience caused". Oh and I honestly hate the idea of merging wikis, which is something my wiki had to deal with because we all feel it discredits our work. Also my current pet peeve is that Unbreakable Machine Doll manga keeps having chapter mergers, meaning: online scans show separated chapters, but in official volumes they are merged, imagine the logistical annoying nightmare >_> #Real life experience: I have a funny one happened twice irl, i'll regret sharing this but here goes: I had the unfortunate experience where food actually dropped into my bra/tank top. Had to go to the toilet in a shopping mall to get it out asap. That was the first time, second time I was in some social gathering and it was awkward, can't leave to clean up >_< #As a professional tyrant, (well I already said I would torture Carry earlier on ...) I would order Rai to do a spartan race beast mode. Mwhahaha. Then I'll order Fleet to bake me every cake I want. \( ^_^)/. And then I'll order Prime to cosplay something of my choosing (haven't decided yet). #My fave characters tend to be strong fighting characters, or those who are leaders. Basically put I have crushes on them. -giggle- -boop- here is my ff XD if you can't remember this link, this wiki is on my profile header anyways ^_^ No prob ^_^ I understand, since I'm also taking japanese classes daily now ... (holiday season = quiet office). Been too tired to do anything after class >_<. and they give a lot of homework. Take your time, and thanks for the FF! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SunbrownFi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SunbrownFi (talk) 03:11, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Secret Santa Yo MDM come find me today so I can give you your person Roranoa Drake II (talk) 17:51, December 24, 2015 (UTC)